Soundtrack Evil: A Resident Evil Compilation
This article was created by The JobenX Virus. Please do not edit this article without the author's permission. So, what if you could decide what music that Resident Evil should have? What would you pick? What would you have as the credits music? What would Albert Wesker's theme tune be? Feel free to make your suggestions in the talk page. They can be serious or humourous, it's your decision. As I claim responsibility over this page, only users I feel can write their ideas directly on the page, and they will be highlighted with "The following... is reserved for... to decide. The choices are organised by band/artist, song title, and the name of the user. I would prefer it that If you left a suggestion, you have a username, so I can credit you without conflict. The same song can be used for different characters. If you are suggesting a General/Atmosphere song, please add its context. You can make multiple suggestions to a character. However, remember to keep this in the Talk Page. So, lets kick it off! Remember to keep your suggestions on the talk page. General/Atmosphere This can be credits music, or when a particular event happens in the games. *Shinedown's "Devour" For Resident Evil 2 Credits Song - JobenX *Judas Preist's "United" For Resident Evil Credits Song - JobenX *The Automatic's "Monster" For Resident Evil 3: Nemesis Credits Song - JobenX *Blue Oyster Cult's "(Don't Fear) The Reaper" for any Credits Song - JobenX *Bullet For My Valentine's "Scream Aim Fire" for any Credits Song - JobenX *Chumbawumba's "Tubthumping" (Better known as I Get Knocked Down) For Parody - JobenX *Queen's "We Are The Champions" for Resident Evil 5 Credits Song - JobenX *Rise Against's "Prayer of the Refugee" for Krauser/Leon Knife Fight in Resident Evil 4 - KrauserPk8 *The George Baker Selection's "Little Green Bag" for the S.T.A.R.S. Theme - JobenX *R.E.M.'s "It's The End Of The World As We Know It" For Paraody - JobenX *Avenged Sevenfold's "Beast And The Harlot" For Resident Evil 4's Seperate Ways Storyline - JobenX Characters Definitive Characters So what do you think for the Resident Evil characters? Albert Wesker *Alien Ant Farm's "Smooth Criminal" - JobenX *Godsmack's "Straight Out Of Line" - JobenX *Avenged Sevenfold's "AfterLife" - JobenX *Marilyn Manson's "The Beautiful People" - JobenX *Foo Fighters' "The Pretender" - JobenX Leon S. Kennedy *Machinae Supremacy's "Hero" - JobenX *Powerglove's "Mute City" - JobenX Nemesis *Slayer's "Raining Blood" - JobenX *The Apex Theory's "In Books" - JobenX *Shinedown's "Sound Of Madness" - JobenX *Charlie Clouser's "Hello Zepp" (AKA SAW theme) - JobenX Ada Wong *Andrew W.K.'s "She Is Beautiful" - JobenX *Paramore's "Misery Business" - JobenX *Seether's "Fake It" - JobenX Chris Redfield *Hammerfall's "Heroes Return" - JobenX *Survivor's "Eye Of The Tiger" - JobenX *Jimmy Eat World's "The Middle" - JobenX Jack Krauser *Iron Maiden's "Flash Of The Blade" - JobenX Claire Redfield *Shinedown's "Second Chance" - JobenX *Bon Jovi's "Livin' On A Prayer" - JobenX *Edwin Starr's "War" - JobenX HUNK *System Of A Down's "B.Y.O.B." - JobenX *Godsmack's "I Stand Alone" - JobenX *Firewind's "Mercenary Man" - JobenX Alfred Ashford *Aerosmith's "Dude (Looks Like A Lady)" - JobenX Billy Coen *The Apex Theory's "Apossibly" - JobenX *Judas Preist's "Leather Rebel" - JobenX *George Thorogood & The Destroyers' "Bad To The Bone" - JobenX Jill Valentine *Bowling For Soup's "Girl All The Bad Guys Want" - JobenX *Linkin Park's "What I've Done" - JobenX The Merchant *FallOut Boy's "This Aint A Scene, It's An Arms-Race" - JobenX Barry Burton *Johnny Cash's "Ring Of Fire" - JobenX Fanon Characters EDITS TO THIS SECTION ARE ONLY ALLOWED WITH THE PERMISSION OF THE AUTHOR. Yes users, you can decide your own characters tunes here. If you use definitive characters in your continuety, then add your continuety initials before the character's name. For example, Carlos Oliveira in Joben Continuety becomes JC Carlos Oliveira. Only the users mentioned are allowed to chose their characters songs. They cannot chose other user's character songs. The following characters are reserved for The JobenX Virus to edit *David Chambers: *Mary Gravling: *Gareth Knight: Godsmack's "Awake" *Roderick Lazarus: *Razor: *Jacob Sans: *Hannibal: The following characters are reserved for Hyper Zergling to edit *Dominic Lee: **Jay Chou- Dragon Rider **Linkin Park- In The End **Linkin Park- Numb *Alex Hsieh: **Green Day- Boulevard of Broken Dreams **Starcraft- Zerg Theme 1 **Nan Er Dang Zi Qiang *Deadeye **Starcraft- Terran Theme *Misato Tanaka **Rosario+Vampire Capu2- Watashi no Kureta Mono The following characters are reserved for AlbertWeskerpwnsChrisRedfield to edit *Tony Wesker: Black Sabboth-Bark at the Moon *Nagarani: The Who-Who are You *AWpCR Albert Wesker: Alice in Chains-Man in the Box *John Wolf: Metal Gear Solid 2-Main Theme *Victor Ivanovich: Metal Gear Solid 3-Main Theme *Sammael: Godsmack-Voodoo http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gb4EeLmWT9c&feature=channel_page